


be my baby girl tonight

by Stem Azani (mushroombiome)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cherry Bomb Katya, F/F, Fluff, Goth Katya, Pining, Studio Ghibli References, iq kitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/Stem%20Azani
Summary: Violet calls her the "sad gay goth": always wearing black, keeping to herself, angsting to Lorde, and being an anxious gay mess. Her entire college career involves staying in the background, watching from the outside in, and having crushes on girls that are way out of her league.Trixie is is the opposite. She is pure sunshine: with her bright smile, intelligence, confidence border-lining arrogance, charisma that has half the school completely in love with her, Katya's crush on Trixie since freshman year is unwavering, despite all her best efforts to move on.So what happens when they finally get paired up for a class project?





	1. all the pretty girls in the world (but i'm in this space with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2 chapters listed but i'll add more if necessary. all errors are mine! no betas we die like men
> 
> also this song really matches the vibe of this fanfic, and it's also the title to this fanfic: https://youtu.be/NlAW7l6dmeA (boys aside - sofya wang)
> 
> here's the song inspired for chapter 1: https://youtu.be/_wVB6pfWwnE (honey - kehlani)

“Someone took my seat.”

Katya was expecting a lot of things, like going into class and listening to Phi Phi bitch about the next poor soul who crossed her on the way to class this morning and receiving stern looks from the professor about how no one ever really does the reading, but the last thing she expects are the high pitched voice of all star student Trixie Mattel sitting right next to her with the dramatics that fit well to her reputation.

Katya freezes halfway through applying her dark lipstick as Trixie almost falls into the seat of the lecture hall. She’s greeted by an assault of smells: a strange yet alluring mix of cocoa butter lotion and floral perfume (was that… Daisy by Marc Jacobs?) that is textbook Trixie: the confident-yet-borderline-arrogant straight-A social butterfly loved among professors and the student body alike.

Trixie sighs loudly, snapping Katya back to reality and away from her imagination that was wondering if she woke up in an alternate reality where Trixie suddenly wants to pay attention to the sad goth who says nothing in class.

So this is what she gets for falling asleep to Contact instead of, y’know, actually doing her homework.

“Who did?” Katya asks a little bit tentatively.

“Fucking Phi Phi!” Trixie replies almost immediately and with a loud voice that startles Katya. It’s a little too early in the morning for this. “She and her girlfriend are both in the class and they’re in a huge fight and now they’re being petty and sitting on opposite sides of the classroom instead of, y’know, talking it out like adults. And she totally bitched me out. God. She needs to get laid.”

“Yikes,” Katya replies, because that’s the only form of consolation she can really think up of at 7:59am.

“Yikes, indeed.”

“So why’d you decide to sit further back instead of stay in the front?” Katya doesn’t sit all the way in the back but she doesn’t necessarily like to sit all the way in the front either.

“Oh honey,” Trixie says, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at her. “You can feel the tension down there. Midterms is coming up and I have no time for that negative energy in my life.”

Katya continues applying her lipstick unsure of how to respond. A few seconds pass before Trixie speaks again.

“Besides, you have this really calming aura about you.”

“Really?” Katya turns to an undisturbed Trixie, busy on her phone taking selfies on Snapchat. Damn, she looks really good with that dog ears filter. “I’ve never heard that before.”

“I always see you when I walk in,” Trixie replies. “You look like you’re always chill.”

Katya tries to hide a smile. Trixie notices her?

“Well, I’m usually half-asleep for this class like, 90% of the time.”

“Me too, girl.”

“Even with your venti iced coffee?”

“Oh honey. It probably takes me, like, five venti iced coffees for me to get through mornings.”

Their conversation is abruptly ended when the professor starts speaking and begins her PowerPoint lecture. Professor Visage is interesting; Katya really did not know what she was getting herself into when she decided to take “Modern Animation and the Sociopolitical Atmosphere” for her upper division GE but it was more pleasant than she expected. Professor Visage loves the dramatics; her PowerPoint slides are always pink, interlaced with cute pictures and gifs that match the current course unit. It makes sense, considering her favorite thing to talk about is Sailor Moon all the damn time. (Katya doesn’t mind though; it’s a great show!)

Today she’s talking about western children’s cartoons, which piques Katya’s interest. She has a niece back at home who loves watching Cartoon Network so she’s particularly excited about this lecture (even though she barely does any of the readings, but that’s basically college in a nutshell.) She even participated today, which is a rarity. Might as well grab those participation points while she can.

“Alright,” Professor Visage says as she reaches the end of the lecture. “Since we’re halfway through the semester, I think it’s time to assign our final project. It’s pretty simple, but basically you’re going to partner up and choose a topic relevant to our course and apply it to any animated show of your choosing. It could be from my lectures or a show of your choosing. Our first due date is next Friday where you’ll have to email me who your partner is, what topic you both want to talk about, and which show you chose. It’s first come first serve, so email me as soon as possible. Other than that, I’m done for today. I’ll see you guys next class.”

“Do you wanna be partners?” Trixie asks while everyone is packing up and leaving.

“Wait, really?” Katya replies.

“Yeah, why not? I don’t think I can vibe with anyone else in this room. Especially not Phi Phi.”

Katya nudges Trixie’s arm and adds lightheartedly, “So what makes you think you can vibe with me the most?”

“I told you earlier. You have a calming aura. And for midterms season, that’s the kind of energy that I need. Unless you want to work with someone else?”

“No no no! I was just wondering. I actually would love to work with you.”

Trixie smiles and she looks like pure sunshine. And Katya feels really gay.

“Awesome! Are you free right now? We can go to Starbucks or something and talk about it.”

“I have a class at 2 so I can hang out until then.”

“Yay!” As she says that, she skips a step as if she’s super happy. “I’m super excited.”

“Me too,” Katya replies with a goofy smile on her face. Damn. This is way out of character to the cold aloof side of Katya that she presents to the world. “I watch a ton of cartoons and animation.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?! That’s so awesome. I was so worried because I know nothing except the Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch when I was a kid.”

Trixie and Katya walk into Starbucks, the aggressive smell of pure unadultered sugar assaulting their senses. People are either coming out of class or going to class, so it’s packed and the line is long.

“I’ll go get us a seat,” Katya says. “I’m not getting anything.”

“Alright!”

Katya finds a nice secluded table in the corner of Starbucks that isn’t too loud or crowded. People here are either doing homework (or at least pretending to do homework) or having cute little dates together.

Her eyes scan the entire room, taking in the half-chill, half-slightly-stressed-out-and-anxious-because-midterms atmosphere of Starbucks. She usually doesn’t like to study anywhere outside her apartment so she isn’t here often. Cafes have a little too much noise and she can literally feel the adderall-ridden anxiety in the library. But it’s nice to have a change in environment at least once in a while.

Her eyes land on Trixie, who’s talking to someone in line.

Trixie’s the kind of girl that’s so popular that even Katya, who kinda just fades into the background of the college social scene, knows about her. She even shows up on her Instagram explore page once in a while because of her more popular mutual friends. She really is a beam of sunshine on campus; and that’s not because of the yellow overall skirt that she loves wearing: the very short skirt that always jumps around her toned, tanned legs every time she does the little bounce in her walk. Sometimes Katya would wonder what would happen if—

“Привет сука.”

Katya jumps ten feet in the air, yelping and almost slamming her head against the wall and startling everyone else around her. She turns her head and sees Violet Chachki, president of their school’s Fashion Society and Katya’s roommate, mere inches away from her face.

“You bitch,” Katya exclaims, playfully pushing her away. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see Pearl for a Fashion Society thing,” Violet replies, taking the seat that’s meant to be for Trixie. “I knew when I walked in things felt a little more gayer than usual. And low and behold, Katya’s ogling the cute girl she’s had her eye on since freshman year.”

“That’s it. I’m not cooking you dinner tonight; this is the last fucking straw.”

“Who’s gonna drive you to and from class, bitch?”

“I’ll learn how to drive and get my license.”

“That’s what all the gays who can’t drive say.”

There’s a pause, and then Katya and Violet both break out into smiles.

“So,” Violet says, sipping on her iced latte with almond milk and two pumps of hazelnut (Katya knows; she’s had to get her Starbucks order so many times.) “What are you doing hanging out with _the_ Trixie Mattel?”

“We’re in the same class for our upper div GE’s,” Katya replies. “We have to be paired up for a final project presentation and she asked me to be her partner.”

Violets eyes widen. “Really?! _She_ asked _you?_ ”

“I know, right! She sat next to me today because apparently some girl she usually sits next to is having a huge fight with her girlfriend and is being super pissy and I guess I have a calming aura about me.”

“Oh girl. She says that, but wait until she has to live with you.”

Katya chuckles. Their conversation abruptly ends when Trixie comes by with two drinks in your hands.

“Hey, Violet!” Trixie says in her high-pitched sing-song voice. “Good to see you here.”

“Hey!” Violet replies, her voice changing from “well-meaning and loving bitch” to “absolute sweetheart”. She rises from her chair and adds, “Sorry for taking your seat. I just wanted to say hi to my roommate whom I love and adore with my entire heart.”

“The only thing true about that was that we’re roommates.”

“Well,” Trixie says, pushing the second drink to Katya. “I felt bad that you didn’t get anything so got you the strawberry acai refresher because I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“Oh!” Katya says. She glances at Violet, who’s giving her a very knowing smirk. “You didn’t have to!”

“It’s fine. Consider it as a thank you gift for being my partner in this project that I’d be totally lost on. And don’t insist on paying me back because it’s never gonna happen.”

Katya breaks out into a grin as she takes a sip, making eye contact with Trixie, who’s beaming at her right now.

(Damn. She’s so gay.)

(Like, really, really, gay.)

“Okay,” Violet says, breaking the silence, giving a knowing look to Katya. She’s totally going to get roasted for this later. “I’m going to meet my friend right now. Trixie, are you going to Shangela’s party Friday night?”

“I heard about it. I actually haven’t been invited yet.”

“Oh! You should come with us! We lived on the same floor as Shangela our freshman year so we can probably get you in for free.”

Katya turns her head and stares at Violet with wide eyes.

“Really?!” Trixie exclaims, her eyes sparkling underneath those white-rimmed glasses. “That would be great!”

“Awesome. Katya will text you about the deets. Bye!”

Violet exchanges quick air kisses to both Katya and Violet before she struts off.

“That’s so awesome,” Trixie replies. “I haven’t been to a party in, like, so long.”

“Really?” Katya asks. “Aren’t you in a sorority?”

“Not anymore.”

Trixie doesn’t press further; Katya can literally see her deflate and decides not to press further.

“So,” Katya says. “Do you have any ideas of what to do for this project?”

“Like I said, I know nothing about cartoons and shit. It’s all on you.”

“Alright. I can start listing my favorite cartoons so far and we’ll see which one you like the best…”

* * *

 **_Trixie_ ** _: OMG!!! Kiki can’t understand her cat anymore that’s so sad :((((_

 **_Trixie_ ** _: but like… where is this city because I wanna live here!_

Katya smiles into her phone, watching as the iMessage dots appear and disappear on the screen as Trixie live texts her during her first time watching Kiki’s Delivery Service. She’s sitting at the dining table of her apartment, eating dinner and unwinding after a long day of school and work.

 **_Katya:_ ** _Right!_

 **_Trixie:_ ** _I’m so glad you had me watch this first. This movie is so cute and I’m in love!_

Trixie likes her all time favorite movie, Katya thinks as a wave of warmth travels through her body.

“You texting bae?” Violet says, her voice right next to Katya’s ear, startling her yet again.

“Violet, you have GOT to stop scaring me like that, Jesus Christ.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Oh my god. You got Trixie to watch Kiki’s. She really is bae.”

“Shut up. No she isn’t.”

Violet gasps. “Katya? Not giving me a witty comeback? Are you _blushing?_ Did I wake up in another universe? Am I in Contact?”

“I’m going to shove this entire plate of spaghetti up your nose.”

Violet then wraps her arms around Katya’s and kisses her cheek. “There’s the Katya that I know. Y’know, you really should invite her to the party. You guys can totally bond and get closer.”

“Obviously, yeah we’ll take her to the party. But I mean, she’s way out of my league. C’mon. Also, what if she’s straight?”

“But-”

“And even if she _is_ gay, she probably has other girls she’s keeping an eye out for.”

“Don’t sell yourself short like that, Katya.”

“I’m not selling myself short. I’m just being realistic.”

“Katya, you are such a catch. Why do you think we hooked up freshman year?”

“You wanted an easy fuck?”

Violet sighs and flicks Katya’s temple. “Katya, you know I'm the prettiest person _and_ I have ridiculously high standards. Seriously, when you finally get your anxiety treated… then you’ll realize.”

“I know girl. I know.”

Katya’s phone’s text tone rings.

 **_Trixie:_ ** _Omg we gotta watch more of these movies together! <3 I think it’d be fun if we watched together:))) I would love to hear ur running commentary on this film haha _

“See?!” Violet says. “She is totally into you.” Katya doesn’t reply. Instead, she’s being really gay and imagining her and Trixie on her bed, laying close in front of the laptop while they watch another show for class, maybe getting closer, and Trixie, in all her confident glory, finding her way on top of Katya as she goes in for the— “KATYA!”

“What?!”

“Oh my god just ask her out already. I literally could feel your pussy clenching from here. Jesus, tone down the gay for a bit.”

“You literally can’t feel it.”

Violet huffs and walks away, yelling across the apartment, “You know I’m right because you only attacked me on my grammar.”

Katya rolls her eyes and replies to Trixie with a huge smile on her face.

 **_Katya:_ ** _YES! We totally should. I have so much to show you. I’m free this weekend if you still wanna hang out after the party :*_


	2. you can't stop desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Trixie and Katya in the Haus of Edwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE THERE'S MORE THAN 2 CHAPTERS!!! im gonna leave it as a question mark for now because i don't know how long this story is going to be
> 
> the song inspired by this chapter: stop desire - tegan & sara
> 
> songs featured:  
> \- blow by beyonce  
> \- feelin myself by nicki minaj ft. beyonce
> 
> (oh yeah. it's that kind of chapter)
> 
> again, all mistakes are mine!

_ “Wanna be loved every night, wanna know if she's on your mind, breathe her in, give me life…” _

Katya wakes up to a phone ringing, her Spotify playlist playing from last night when she fell asleep, and the smell of bacon and eggs. The sunlight blares in her eyes; her window faces east so if she doesn’t close the curtains before she goes to bed, she gets blinded the minute she wakes up.

She rolls over, burying her face into the pillow. Sure, it’s Friday and she has no class today, but she was up particularly late trying to finish an essay due at 9am that same morning (because that professor hates everyone, apparently) so she would love to go back to sleep and snooze for a couple of hours.

In her groggy haze, Katya tries to ignore the annoying marimba sounds. But whoever is calling seems to be very insistent bitch.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Violet replies. Yep. That’s what she thought. “I’m getting alcohol and weed with Pearl right now. I have a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“Did you finally cook and not burn down the entire apartment complex?” Kata replies, sitting up and stretching. “I can smell the food from here.”

“Oh, I got a little bit of help.”

“What? Violet, what do you mean? Violet? Violet. VIOLET.” Katya glances at the phone screen and finds out that her roommate hung up on her. “Oh my god, that bitch.”

She stands up and drags herself out of her room, still half-asleep. She mindlessly scrolls through Instagram as she saunters her way into the kitchen.

“Katya!”

Katya hears the distinct singsong voice, and Kill Bill sirens go off in her head.

She looks up, and there in her beautiful, blond-hair, pink outfit glory, is Trixie Mattel. In her kitchen, eating breakfast.

Oh no.

“Hey, Trixie!” Katya says, eyes wide open. “Violet told me there was a surprise in the kitchen, but I wasn’t expecting it to be you.”

Trixie doesn’t say anything for a few moments, but she notices her eyes scanning up and down her body.  Katya glances down at her state of undress; she’s wearing an oversized shirt that says “SAD GOTH” on it (an endearing gift from Violet), black panties,  black thigh highs socks because it was cold last night, and nothing else. And her hair’s probably a mess.

Well, she probably looks like a mess in general, considering the way that Trixie’s looking at her.

“Oh my god,” Katya says. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t to walk out here in my underwear and everything. I had no idea you were coming. This is probably so weird.”

“No, no, it’s okay! It’s totally fine, I don’t care. I basically walk around my apartment in my underwear all the time, too. Plus, this getup is super cute.”

Katya ducks her head down and blushes. 

“So,” she asks, sitting next to her. “What brings you here?”

“Violet invited me over so we can get ready and pregame together. I thought she told you?”

“I was up super last night finishing an essay so I literally just woke up. Violet called me right before I came out, though.”

“Oh.” Trixie pushes a plate of bacon and an omelet  towards Katya. “I was helping Violet cook because I mentioned my super amazing omelet recipe.”

“That’s so surprising, considering Violet always manages to catch something on fire whenever I try to cook with her.” Katya takes a bite, and her soul transcends into a higher plane of existence. “Holy shit, what did you put in this?”

“I mixed in heavy cream in the eggs and I added mozzarella cheese, mushrooms, and spinach. What do you think?”

“Um, I’m evicting Violet right now because you’re going to be my new roommate.”

Trixie does a high-pitched, combination laugh-scream that might sound jarring to someone else, but to Katya, it sounds like music.

She wants to make her laugh like that all the time.

“But seriously though,” Katya says. “This is so good. I can’t even.”

“Thank you. I used to cook for my family a lot so I guess it carried over to college.”

“It really did. Oh! Oh my god. Katya, can we  _ please _ talk about Kiki’s Delivery Service?”

Katya stands up and beams. “Uh, of  _ course _ we can!”

Suddenly, Trixie goes on a five minute tangent about the movie, gushing about how pretty the animation is, how cute Kiki and Tombo are the cutest little kid couple ever, and how she got “soooo stressed out” when Tombo was hanging for his life on that blip. And all Katya could do was be gay and smile. She’s so incredibly happy; the happiest she’s ever felt in a while. The cute girl likes one of her favorite movies?!

“So, what’s the next movie?” Trixie asks, almost bouncing off the seat in excitement as Katya takes both of their empty plates and places them in the sink. “Honestly, we can deal with the final project later… I want you to show me all of your favorite movies and shows!”

“Do you want me to be like Aladdin and show you the world?”

“Shining, shimmering, splendid.”

Soon, they’re in the living room, with Trixie on the leather couch on her phone while Katya sits on the floor in front of her television trying to connect her Macbook to it.

“Okay,” she says. “We  _ have _ to watch My Neighbor Totoro. It’s the quintessential Studio Ghibli film that everyone knows.”

“Oh yeah,” Trixie says. “I know about that. I’ve seen those little Totoros around in those cute Japanese stationery stores but I still don’t know what the movie’s about.”

“Oh, mama, it’s the cutest movie ever. I mean, they’re all cute but I this is the movie I always turn to when I’m feeling sad.”

The opening credits of Totoro come up and Katya feels super excited. She finds a spot right next to Trixie even though the leather couch is big and there’s all this space that she could sit at (if you ask her if there was any ulterior motives to this, she’ll vehemently deny it.)

“You know,” Trixie then says, watching the little white Totoros dance in unison. “I didn’t expect you to be into things like this.”

“Really?” she asks.

“Yeah. I thought you’d, like, be into Rocky Horror Picture Show or something.”

“I am into it. It’s a good movie.”

“Oh.”

“What can I say? I’m multi-faceted.”

Trixie glances at her and smirks, and Katya melts.

The movie starts with beautiful animated scenery gracing their eyes.

Katya has seen this movie a million times, so she just revels in being with Trixie and hearing her little commentaries peppered throughout. Considering that she woke up a little earlier than she anticipated, she feels herself start to drift off. The last thing she remembers is the booming snores of Totoro and the gentle scent of flowers lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_ She’s in a field of flowers. Sunshine towers down her, enveloping her in warmth like a blanket on a cold winter night. _

_ Everything is beautiful, even Trixie, standing a few feet away from her. _

_ And Trixie is beautiful, with her pink hair shining so bright, her smile so radiant. She gives these flowers the run for their money. _

_ She watches as Trixie walks up to Katya, her heart pounding as she takes her hands and pulls her close, their bodies flush against each other, their foreheads leaning against each other. _

_ All she can smell are flowers, and it is so beautiful.  _

_ Is she in heaven? _

_ She tilts her head up, trying to lean in and kiss Trixie, but she pulls away, teasing, confident. And Katya loves it so much. _

_ Trixie pulls her close again, her lips hovering over hers just a few centimeters apart. Before Katya can close the gap, Trixie leans forward, her lips ghosting over the soft skin of her face before reaching her ear. _

_ “Hey, bitch.” _

* * *

Katya jolts awake to find Violet right in front of her face. She looks around. The credits of Totoro are playing and she smells weed in the living room. Pearl and Violet are on the other side of the couch smoking and she notices the bags of alcohol next to the television.

“Wow,” Violet says matter-of-factly. 

Katya notices that she’s managed to sleep on Trixie’s shoulder. She lifts her head and looks up at Trixie, thinking about flowers and sunshine in her half-asleep haze.

“Trixie,” she says in a soft voice, like she’s in that dream again. Trixie tilts her head, confused and entranced. Katya blinks again, coming back to reality, and immediately sits upright. “Oh my god, Trixie, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep on you like that. Especially not during Totoro.”

“It’s totally fine,” she says. “You were up late last night. Violet and Pearl came by and they were just smoking weed the entire time.”

“And I didn’t hear any of you?”

“I’m surprised,” Violet replies. “We were making a fucking racket.”

“You were out, girl,” Pearl adds. “You probably needed that beauty sleep. Totoro was cute though. Really nice to watch while stoned as hell.”

“It was so cute!” Trixie says, jumping out of her seat a little. “I thought something super bad was going to happen but I was pleasantly surprised.”

“No,” Violet says. “You watch Princess Mononoke for that. Anyways, when are we going to get ready? I got the  _ best _ outfit. Did you bring a change of clothes, Trixie?”

“I did,” she replies. “I also brought my own makeup.”

“Awesome! C’mon. Let’s all go get ready.”

A few hours later, the apartment stinks of hairspray and fresh shampoo. Katya’s feeling lazy tonight; she’s got an oversized sequin shirt that says “Bonjour” on it, hoop earrings, her signature dark makeup around the eyes, and thigh high boots. While she’s done in less than an hour, Trixie, Violet, and Pearl are barely done with their hair and makeup.

As she waits, Katya idly scrolls through her different social media apps on her phone. Trixie is the next one done, and she walks out with a bounce in her step.

“I’m done! What do you think?”

And Katya almost dies.

Trixie’s all in red: she’s wearing a skin-tight white shirt underneath a pair of overalls that are just as tight. And those overalls, oh  _ god. _ They are the shortest, sluttiest shorts Katya’s ever seen, and it hugs her thick, hourglass figure in the best way possible. Her teased, pink hair cascades down her chest and she just looks heavenly.

Katya blinks. Once. Twice, scanning her up and down and trying to ignore the fact that she’s sweating, not because the weather is hot, but because someone in particular is hot.

“Holy shit,” she manages to say. “You look amazing.”

Trixie beams. “Thanks!”

Violet bursts out of her room while beating her face with a beauty blender. “Girl, let me see that— holy shiiiiiit girl!”

Pearl follows her; she’s more done compared to Violet, but she still has her hair to work on. “Wow, Trixie. You look hot as hell. Don’t you think, Katya?”

She waggles her eyebrows at Katya, followed by a knowing smirk from Violet. Damn it. They know.

“You look so. Fucking hot.” Katya says.

“Oh my god,” Trixie exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. How can someone look so cute and so hot at the same time?! “Thank you guys! I rarely go out anymore, so dressing up is a treat.”

“Yes!” Violet exclaims. “Get it, girl!”

Trixie strikes a pose before heading back into the bathroom. Pearl and Violet smirk and give kissy faces to Katya and she flips them off in response.

* * *

“Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Haus of Edwards!”

The house party is only just a block away from campus, so the Uber ride isn’t too bad. Situated right next to frat row, Charles Street full of homes of students living together; many of whom hold house parties over the weekends for anyone who isn’t too keen on dealing with the intensity of a frat party.

And the Haus of Edwards is one of them, currently resided by some of Katya’s closest friends from the schools LGBT center: Alyssa, Shangela, Gia, and Laganja.

“Girl,” Violet says, placing the bags of alcohol on the kitchen-counter-turned-bar. “It’s not even 9pm yet, why are you being so loud?”

“We don’t falter here in the Haus of Edwards!” Shangela exclaims. “We keep up the energy 24/7.”

Katya sits on the kitchen table, watching as everyone gets ready for the party later that night. Laganja, Pearl, Raja, Adore, and a few other girls are passing around a joint while Violet, Gia, and Alyssa are making jungle juice in the kitchen. Trixie hovers next to her; she can tell that she feels nervous and awkward.

However, before Katya can ask Trixie how she’s feeling, Shangela comes by to greet her with a hug.

“Trixie!” she exclaims. “How you doin’ babe? It’s been a while!”

“I know! It’s so good to see you. I’m doing great, thanks!”

“God, it’s been so long since we had philosophy together freshman year.”

“I know right!”

Shangela then grabs Trixies shoulders and then regards her with a serious face. “Can I talk to you in private?”

Trixie tilts her head and frowns. “Sure?”

“C’mon. Let’s go to the backyard.”

Shangela takes Trixies hand and leads her through the back door. Trixie glances back at Katya with a confused face. Katya shrugs.

“What was that all about?” she then asks everyone in the kitchen.

“Oh,” Gia says. “She wants to talk to Trixie about that whole thing with Alpha Phi.”

“Alpha Phi? Wasn’t that the sorority that Trixie was in?”

“Yeah. The one she got kicked out of?”

Katya shoots her her head up from her phone to glance at the group of girls in the kitchen. “What?!”

“You mean, you didn’t hear?” Alyssa says, her southern Texan drawl coming strong. “Baby, it was all over campus for a good week. You know this school. They loooooove yakkity yakkin’.”

“No, I had no clue. I was too depressed last year to remember anything, you all know this.”

“Well, Trixie—”

“ALRIGHT, Y’ALL,” Shangela booms, storming in from the back door followed by Trixie with a small smile. “I THINK IT’S TIME FOR A LADIES SHOT, DON’T YOU THINK?”

As everyone cheers and Violet grabs the vodka, Katya leans into Trixie, “Hey, you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Trixie says, in a sheepish voice that makes Katya believe that maybe she’s lying just a little bit. “She just wanted to talk to me about a school thing.”

Katya decides to drop the subject; she doesn’t even have time to consider whether or not she should push the subject before Adore is shoving red solo cups into hers and Trixie’s hands.

“Who fucking poured the shots?” Raja scream-asks. “This is way more than one shot. Do you want us to blackout by 10pm?”

“Fuck yeah!” Violet says, raising the handle of vodka in the air before pouring more shots for everyone. “The jungle juice is ready if you want a chaser.”

While everyone seems to be yelling at each other, Trixie and Katya huddle against the wall, leaning into each other while people whiz past them. It’s loud enough that Trixie has to lean forward to speak into Katya’s ear, leaving butterflies in her stomach because all she can think about is that weird ass field of flowers dream.

“I haven’t gotten drunk in, like, so long,” Trixie says. Katya tries to ignore the way her breath feels against her ear and tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “But I’m excited!”

“Hell yeah!” Katya replies. “What’s great about these girls is that they are one of the most protective bunch I know. You can get as drunk as you want and they’ll make sure your ass gets home safe.”

“RAISE YOUR CUPS BABES!” Shangela says, standing up on the kitchen table, even with her heels on. “ARE WE READY?”

Cheers sound throughout the house.

“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A LIT NIGHT, HERE IN THE HAUS OF EDWARDS Y’ALL! BECAUSE WE ARE WHAT?!”

The entire house booms: “SICKENING!”

“Cheers!”

Everyone toasts, takes the shot, followed by wheezing and coughing, especially from Trixie. Violet and Pearl must have gotten the cheap vodka this time.

“Y’all are weak,” Violet yells.

“Whatever!” Laganja says in a strained voice. “I’m gonna go smoke more weed.”

“Like that’s gonna help your throat!”

Katya nudges Trixie’s arm and tilts her head towards the kitchen. “Let’s go get some jungle juice.”

* * *

Katya’s drunk.

She forgot how lethal the Haus of Edwards jungle juice is; they really perfected the art of adding the most alcohol masked with a variety of fruit juices where you can’t taste anything.

It’s well into midnight and the house is packed with drunk-ass college students. Adore, Shangela, and Juju are on top of the table drunk-screaming-singing to 7/11. Katya is sitting at the couch contemplating her life choices, sitting right beside Pearl and Violet who are getting a little too handsy. She could literally feel the bass beating against her chest like a heartbeat. She scans the room, taking in all the messy drunk-ass people, many who are dancing, some who are making out in different parts of the room. She feels great.

_ “Yo, B! They ready!” _

Feelin’ Myself comes up and the entire house erupts into cheers as swarms of girls runs out into the dance floor. 

“KATYAAAAA,” Adore says, with her Californian vocal fry, even more pronounced now that she’s crossfaded into another plane of existence. She hops down on from the table, replaced by their good friend Juju. “Come on, giiirrrllllll!”

Katya smiles and stands up; she never refuses an opportunity to dance with her favorite girls. She sways her body to the music, taking advice from Nicki and feeling herself. There’s something very primitive about all these people in close proximity connected by movement and music. It makes her feel alive, more than she’s ever felt this week.

She dances for a bit until she sees Trixie coming from the kitchen to the floor weaving her way through groups of people, her body swaying to the music. And Katya’s too drunk to deny that she’s so fucking hot, the way her hips move side to side, how she loves moving her hands up and down her curves to the music, how she closes her eyes and opens her mouth in a little ‘o’ like she’s not actually on the dance floor but in her bed feeling a little frisky tonight.

Katya can’t breathe. She’s entranced and horny and damn. She’s gone for Trixie.

“Katya!”

She snaps out of it and finds Trixie making her way towards her, happy and smiling.

“Hey!” Katya replies. 

_ “I love your face… you love the taste… that sugar babe, it melts away…” _

More people enter the dance floor, excited at the new Beyonce song that started playing. The crowd gets more packed and soon Katya’s body gets pushed right against Trixie’s.

She doesn’t know what to do, she’s already drunk and gay and horny, flush against the girl she’s lowkey had a crush on since freshman year. But Trixie does. She flashes Katya an evil smile before grabbing her hips, pushing their bodies even closer together, and starts grinding mercilessly.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

This is so much better than any fantasy Katya has ever concocted.

Katya decides to milk it for what it’s worth. She wraps her arms around Trixie’s neck, meeting her thrusts, their faces inches apart, teasing but not quite. She moves her hands, placing them on Trixie’s chest before trailing up her neck and into her hair. Trixie is soft as Katya imagined. Her hands dig into Trixie’s scalp and press their gross, sweaty foreheads against each other. Trixie, in response, snakes her hands from Katya’s hips around her waist and down to her ass.

They dance like this for the remainder of the song, bodies grinding against each other, Katya becoming hornier by the minute.

She then feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Pearl and Violet, with Pearl giving Violet hickies, latching onto her like a needy kitty.

“Let’s go home!” Violet says. “I’m drunk and I wanna get laid.”

“Okay!” Katya replies. She turns and leans into Trixie’s ear. “We’re going home. Do you wanna come with us?”

Trixie nods at both her and Violet.

“Sweet!” Violet says, pulling out her phone, despite the horny mess attached to her that’s restricting her movement. “I’m ordering the Uber right now.”

* * *

“Katyaaaaaa,” Trixie says as Katya fumbles for her apartment key. She would make Violet do it, but she and Pearl are too busy humping each other to pay attention to the world around them. “I’m so drunk. I think the room is moving.”

“It’s cause you smoked that joint from Laganja,” Katya slurs, trying and failing several times to get the key into the door. She’s a little distracted, considering that Trixie is leaning against her back.  “You know she has that dank shit.”

“‘That dank shit,’” Pearl says, laughing as she detaches her lips from Violet’s neck. “You’re so dumb.”

“Hurry up, Katya,” Violet whines. “We wanna get laid.”

“I’m gonna fucking stall just to spite the both of you.”

Katya finally opens the door and the four girls stumble into the apartment like kittens learning to walk for the first time. They’re way too drunk (and Pearl and Violet are too horny) to do actually responsible stuff, like take an advil or drink water. Instead, Pearl and Violet literally run-stumble to their room and slam the door.

“I’ll sleep on th’ couch,” Trixie mumbles, making her way to the living room. 

Katya grabs her wrist. “Noooo. It gets so cold in the living room. My room is so much warmer. I have a billion blankets.”

“Ooh. I like that idea. I like warm.”

Once they’re in the room, Katya turns on the fairy lights because it makes her feel nice and cozy, and then she stumbles into the bed. She lays face up, staring at the ceiling, her mind going at all different directions at once. She doesn’t even know what Trixie is doing but she is too drunk to even move her body.

“Scooch over,” Trixie says. “You’re hogging the bed.”

“It’s my bed.”

“Well, it’s mine now.”

Katya realizes in that moment, she doesn’t mind that at all. She can feel Trixie against her arm and it’s a little comforting. She’s about to pass out until she hears Trixie speak.

“Hey, Katya?”

“Yeah?”

Trixie moves so that she’s hovering over Katya, their faces dangerously close to each other. If she just lifted her leg to frame Katya’s hips, she might as well be straddling her.

“I have something to tell you.” 

Trixie’s breath is a little gross, reeking of vodka and jungle juice. But she sounds serious, so Katya decides not to be snarky about it.

“What?” 

Trixie grins. “I’m really gay.”

“That’s funny,” Katya replies. She gives in the urge to trace her fingers over Trixie’s cheeks like she’s always wanted to. “Because I’m really gay too.”

“Let’s be gay together.”

Katya doesn’t know who closes the gap, but suddenly they’re kissing and all of her wildest dreams are coming true. 

Trixie’s lips are as soft as she imagines. Their lipstick is probably going everywhere, but she doesn’t care. Katya’s hands trail down Trixie’s sides to grab at her hips to pull their bodies flush together. Trixie moans, grinding her body against Katya’s as she deepens the kiss.

Trixie then pulls away with a resounding pop from both their lips. She stares at Katya for a few seconds before smirking and leaning back in for another kiss.

Katya’s breath hitches as Trixie starts kissing along her jawline and to her neck, and she starts moaning when she feels her sucking on the skin beneath her lips. When Trixie bites down, Katya moans, her hands going into her soft, pink hair to keep her in place. She’s drunk. She’s so drunk and it feels so good and she’s getting wetter by the minute.

“Wait,” Katya replies breathlessly. She moans again when Trixie bites down on that same spot. “Trixie. We’re drunk. We can’t do this.”

“But I’m horny.”

“Me too, but we’re drunk.”

Trixie buries her face into Katya’s neck. “God, you’re so responsible.”

“I’m also really tired. We can make out and touch each other’s boobies when we’re sober.”

“Boobies? You’re so ridiculous and I love it.”

Katya smiles at the compliment as Trixies settles into the bed next to her, her arms and legs snaking over her body, almost pinning her to her bed. Katya wraps her arm around Trixie so that her head is leaning against her shoulder. They fit like puzzle pieces, and Katya feels warm, safe, and secure.

“G’night Katya.”

“Good night.”

* * *

When Katya wakes up the next morning, she’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASPS OH NO!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @mangolesbian <3


End file.
